The Beginning
by periodcramps
Summary: You-know-who just murdered Lily and James Potter. How are they found? What happens to there child? Explore Harry's Childhood as he is growing up with the Dursleys. As he starts to discover he can do... weird... things. Explore Harry Potters Beginning, before the letter that changed his life forever.


A few minutes after Voldemort's temporary defeat, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was informed of the incident.

He was in his office at the time, reading a particular novel for muggle children. The novel was about children who travel to different planets in search of a young girl's father. He thought it was an interesting read. He really enjoyed muggle literature.

An ordinary barn owl suddenly flew threw the window. The Headmaster casually took the note from the owls claw, and gave him a fast snack for payment of delivery. Opening the letter the Headmaster's eyes widened.

**_Something happened at Godrick's Howell. There was a spoting of _you-know-who. _There is rumor that the Potter Family was targeted. They're just rumors though.I honestly don't know whats happening, and obviously am hopping for the best. I've gotten ahold of Hagrid. Told him what I know. _**

**_-Sirius Black_**

The headmaster walked out of his office, and ran into Hagrid, who was indead heading to the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster, Headmaster! Sirius contacted me he sai-"

"Yes I have just received the letter. Now listen Hagrid, I have a very important task for you. I need you to go to the Potter's home, and see what has actually happened. I have people to talk too, but as soon as you figure out what is going on, I want you to inform me."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore, I'll go right now!"

And with that, the half-giant ran back through the halls, well also trying to write a quick letter to Sirius.

_**Can I borrow your motorcycle? Headmaster told me to check on the Potters. Just apperiate outside the entrance gate. I'll meet you their.**_

_**Hagrid**_

Thats all he had time to write, as he reached the owlery. Quickly, he grabbed the nearest owl, tied the note to its leg, and sent it off.

Hagrid went to the entrance gate, that surrounds the grounds and castle, inside the gate is safe from threats. Outside, is no-mans-land. Soon after he arrived to the gate entrance, he seen Sirius arrive.

"Ye got her fast, thanks for letten me borrow the bike."

"You gotta have someway to travel. I need to go to tell some people what happenend, I'll see you soon, Hagrid"

"Thanks again, I owe ya one."

"Don't mention it." And with that, Siruis apperiated out of sight.

Hagrid got onto the bike, and headed to Godrick's Howell. About fifteen minutes later he arrived to his destination. Climbing off the motorcycle, he gasped. The door was busted in. The windows were broken. Papers scattered the yard. Witches and Wizards were standing outside, all to afriad to go inside. Hagrid ran to the door, and looked inside. Despite the darkness outside, the inside was still lit up by lamps. It was a perfectly cute cottage, small, cozy. But right now it was in distress.

"James? Lily?" Hagrid said in a shakey voice. After a moment of no answer he screamed, "JAMES! LILY!" And there was still no answer.

Hagrid went farther into the cottage, he looked into the livingroom, and it was a mess, but no one was their. He went into the small kitchen, which was left untouched, and still no one was their.

Hagrid took shakey breaths as he traveled to the bedroom. Slowly rounding the corner, and going into the room, Hagrid burst out in agony.

"Oh! NO! NO NO NO NONO!"  
>James's body was on the floor in front of the door. No bruses or scratches. A perfectly healthy body, but dead, and laying on the floor. Behind him was Lily, eyes wide open, mouth still open in horror. She was on the floor, dead too. Her arms were streached out too a bundle of blankets, laying on the floor. The blankets were slightly squirming.<p>

Hagrid gasped, and ran for the bundle, as distressed as he was, he cried in relief, as he picked up the very much alive bundle that was thrown to the floor. The baby started to cry, and then Hagrid started to cry. They cried together, and Hagrid walked out the bedroom with the baby in his arms. Tears in his eyes, he approched the crowd, waiting outside the house.

"They're gone..." He whispered to them.

Gasps came from the crowd, and they started whispering too eachother.

"Wear is you-know-who? He may still be NEAR!" Someone in the crowed shouted.

The crowd started to panic, but Hagrid relaxed them.

"No, if you-know-who was hear, we woundnt be. Ye should know that..."

Hagrid looked at the blankets, and suddenly wondered... Why is the boy still hear. You-know-who would murder a child. it wasnt beneath him. But here was the child, perfectly healthy.

Suddenly Hagrid remembered to contact Dumbledore. He asked the crowd for parchment, and an owl. He went over to the motorcycle, and placed the child carefully on the seat. He began the letter.

**Potter's are dead. Their son is alive. Come as quick as you can. **

**-Hagrid.**


End file.
